The present invention concerns a novel hand tool.
Hand tools generally comprise a tool head on a shaft. In general, the tool head is attached to the end of a shaft such that the shaft provides a means to grasp the tool and project force to the tool head. Generally, when using such a hand tool the shaft is gripped by a hand in such a fashion that the tool head is held at an angle to the direction of the application of the user""s force. As such, the force of the user is not fully utilized in the task to be accomplished. Further, some degree of accuracy is probably lost when the force applied to a tool is applied at an angle to the direction of the work to be accomplished.
Throughout history this type of hand tool has been used such that the force exerted with the tool has been generally in a direction other than the direction of the work of the head of the tool. Such use of tools has required harder work to accomplishing simple tasks as the user has wasted much effort applying his strength tangentially to the task. It would be preferable to have a hand tool wherein the user""s strength is applied in the direction of the work to be accomplished.
I have invented a hand tool system that allows the user to apply more of his strength in the direction of the work to be done. By applying force in the direction of the tool head, the user may either exert less effort to accomplish a task or exert more effort and finish the task more quickly. Further, force applied in the direction of work may be applied with more finesse allowing the user to make fewer errors.
I have also found that by allowing the user to align and attach the tool to the user""s arm, forces on the user are transferred from the work to the user""s arm, rather than the user""s wrist, causing less stress on the user""s wrist and allowing the user to work with the tool longer without fatigue.
I have also found that as most hand tools comprise a tool head and a grasping means or handle, by providing an improved handle, which allows better and more accurate application of the user""s strength. Further, tool heads may be interchanged on the improved handle allowing the user to have one handle for a number of interchangeable tool heads.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a means for increasing the strength that can be applied on a hand tool by providing a means to direct the user""s force in the direction that the tool is being used.
It is a further object of the present invention to allow the tool user greater accuracy in the use of tools by more closely aligning the direction that force is applied with the head of the tool.
It is a further object of the present invention to allow the user to use a tool for prolonged periods of time without fatiguing the user""s wrist.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a single hand tool onto which a number of hand tool heads may be attached and utilized.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.
In accordance with the present invention, a hand tool comprising a tool head and a shaft is provided. The shaft of the hand tool comprises a proximal and a distal end the distal end of the shaft is adapted for connection to the tool head. A handle having a first end and a second end, is also provided. The first end of the handle is attached to the shaft generally perpendicularly to the shaft. A brace, having a first end and a second end is provided, the first and second end of the brace are attached to the shaft, near the proximal end of the handle, such that a loop in the brace, through which an arm may be threaded, is formed.
In the use of the hand tool of the present invention, the brace aids in the alignment of the user""s arm with the shaft of the tool when the user""s arm is inserted in the loop in the brace and the handle is grasped by the user""s hand.
In the preferred embodiment two shafts are provided, spaced apart in a side-by-side configuration, and are joined together by a handle, generally forming a letter H. A brace, made of a woven cloth, such as canvas, is attached near to the proximal ends of both shafts, spanning the space between the shafts. The brace of the preferred embodiment aids in aligning the user""s arm, and thus the force of the arm, in the direction of the use of the tool.
The preferred embodiment of the present invention includes an angle brace support means to which a variety of tool heads may be attached, in a conventional manner. In the preferred embodiment, many of the tool heads include pivot points in their attachments to the angle to allow the tool head to pivot so its working surface may be more easily applied to the surface on which the work will be done.
A more detailed explanation of the invention is provided in the following description and claims and is illustrated in the accompanying drawings.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of the hand tool of the preferred embodiment of the present invention.
FIG. 2 is cross-sectional view, taken along the plane of line 2xe2x80x942, of the hand tool of FIG. 1.
FIG. 3 is a cross-sectional view, taken along the plane of line 3xe2x80x943 of the hand tool of FIG. 1.
FIG. 4 is a partial perspective view of another embodiment of the hand tool of the present invention.
FIG. 5 is a perspective view of another embodiment of the hand tool of the present invention.
FIG. 6 is a perspective view of the support member or tool head of the tool of the present invention, having an ice scraper blade attached thereto.
FIG. 7 is a cross sectional view, taken along the plane of line 7xe2x80x947 of FIG. 6, of the support member and scraper blade of the present invention.
FIG. 8 is a perspective view of the support member of the hand tool of the present invention having a scrubber/sandpaper mount attached thereto.
FIG. 9 is a cross-sectional view, taken along the plane of line 9xe2x80x949 of the support member and scrubber/sandpaper mount of FIG. 8.
FIG. 10 is a perspective view of the support member of the hand tool of the present invention having a paint roller attached thereto.
FIG. 11 is a perspective view of the support member of the hand tool of the present invention having a saw blade attached thereto.
FIG. 12 is a cross-sectional view, taken along the plane of line 12xe2x80x9412, of the support member and saw blade of FIG. 11.
FIG. 13 is a perspective view of the support member of the hand tool of the present invention having a squeegee blade mount attached thereto.
FIG. 14 is a cross-sectional view, taken along the plane of line 14xe2x80x9414 of FIG. 13, of the support member of the hand tool of the present invention having a squeegee blade mounted thereto.